


'I Love You'

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Confessions, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vignette, just lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all for different 'I love you' prompts. Each chapter will be titled with the prompt + pairing.There will be (approximately): 9 NagaIta; 9 ShiIta; 5 NagaShi; and 7 NagaShiIta.





	1. As a 'hello' - Nagato x Itachi (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The list, and fics as individual posts, can be found on tumblr [here](https://namiashiraidou.tumblr.com/post/172422010220/i-love-you-drabbles-masterpost). (They're not all up yet.)
> 
> Any content warning will be in the individual chapter notes.

**Nagato x Itachi**   
**Modern AU**

There’s nothing in the world better than feeling arms slide around him from behind, the warm, familiar weight and the scent of raspberry shampoo telling him who it is before those precious words are whispered against his ear: “I love you.”

Itachi turns, his hand coming to rest over Nagato’s and lace their fingers together as he pulls it towards his chest. A smile already on his lips, he answers with a kiss. “Hello,” he murmurs, the word warm and full of affection in the close space between them. He drinks in the sight of Nagato, his pale skin and angular cheekbones, the brightness in his gaze and the way his lips curve upwards in a soft smile. He’s missed this. Reaching up, he tucks a strand of vivid red hair behind Nagato’s ear, using the touch to draw him in again. “I love you too,” he confesses against his lips, knowing Nagato will hear in those words just how much Itachi missed him.

There’s a smile on Nagato’s lips, his body shivering as he presses against Itachi. He can taste the longing, and the promise, on Nagato’s tongue, and trembles too.

“Welcome home.”


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets - Shisui x Itachi (NSFW)

**Shisui x Itachi**   
**(Canon AU)**

He doesn’t mean to say it. Itachi knows that the moment he hears those words, and sees the flush on Shisui’s skin darken, spreading even further. Shisui falters, his expression tight with pain and regret before he keeps moving, keeps fucking Itachi, pushing him towards completion.

_“Fuck! I love you.”_

The hoarse confession makes Itachi’s heart ache, the air around them too close to allow him to draw breath, Shisui’s thrusts too accurate to allow him to think. He moans, eyes falling shut as the last few, desperate thrusts Shisui gives before he starts to come coax Itachi to completion too. His body tenses, rippling with pleasure as he spills between their bodies, Shisui groaning above him as he fills Itachi.

Fuck.

It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be easy.

The moment he’s spent, Shisui collapses on Itachi. His weight is too much, the heat from his body prickling Itachi’s skin. His mind is reeling. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Love was never a part of the arrangement. They both know that.

Shisui rolls off before Itachi can push him away, his eyes closed and face marred by unhappiness. Itachi can’t bear to look at him. He closes his eyes again, willing away tears as he hears Shisui get up and start to gather his things. Neither of them say anything more.

Afterwards, Itachi is alone. The cool air bites at his flushed skin, the wetness on his stomach and between his thighs an unhappy reminder of just how wrong this has gone. He covers his eyes with his hand, fighting back the pain he feels.

It will happen again. He knows it will. They always find themselves in each other’s arms, no matter how ill-advised it may be. Itachi has never really cared. At first it was a reckless tryst, new and exciting because of how taboo their desire for another man was, and the novelty only gave way to thrilling joy. Shisui gives him something no one else can, and Itachi… he’s afraid to lose that.

He doesn’t want what they have to stop. He doesn’t want Shisui to pull away.

Because he loves Shisui too.


	3. Over a cup of tea - Nagato x Shisui x Itachi (SFW)

**Nagato x Shisui x Itachi**   
**Modern AU**

Itachi can tell Shisui is antsy. He rushes as he stirs his tea, the spoon clattering a little more loudly than strictly necessary against the saucer as Shisui sets it back down. Itachi can’t help smiling, feeling for him but also enjoying this. Nagato, seated between them at the small coffee shop table with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, doesn’t seem to have noticed.

There’s only so long Shisui can hold it in. Itachi watches as Shisui raises his cup without taking a sip, chews his lip, and then sets his tea back down again, his gaze shifting to Nagato.

“I love you,” he blurts out.

Itachi hides his smile behind his own cup of darjeeling tea, his attention shifting from a fretful Shisui to a calm, composed Nagato.

Nagato gives a solemn nod. “I know.”

Shisui huffs at that, his disappointment palpable as he reaches for another packet of sugar to dump into his already saturated tea.

“I love you too.”

Itachi tries not to laugh as sugar showers across their table, granules bouncing off of the wood and hissing to the floor as the first love of his life stares as the second in slack-jawed astonishment.

He fails. His life is complete, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please let me know!


End file.
